Sesiones de locura
by solitarynightmares
Summary: Cansado de lo mismo, Flippy se decide a ir por fin al psicólogo y no encuentra a nadie en quien confiar más que en Lumpy, sin embargo este último no es alguien que sepa hacer muy bien su trabajo, los profesionales no deben enamorarse de sus pacientes, ni estos de sus terapeutas. Lumpy x Flippy. One Shot


Trabajo con sus versiones anime o humanizadas, disfruten…

* * *

Se había decidido a aceptar el ofrecimiento de ir a un psicólogo, sin embargo, no era como si no lo hubiera meditado dos veces antes, sabiendo que Lumpy era el único profesional que trabajaba cercas de su casa, más bien, el único al que le tenía confianza suficiente, fue, al fin y al cabo, esa era prueba suficiente.

En cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta, no podía saber si algo iba a salir mal o no, miró precavido a su amigo que jugaba en su escritorio haciendo avioncitos de papel con las recetas, en cuanto el más alto vio la melena verde entrando por la puerta de su consultorio, dejó todo lo que hacía tratando de parecer lo más serio y profesional que podía, lo que no era mucho.

"Buenas tardes Flippy" Lo saludó con una sonrisa "¿Qué te trae por aquí?" ¿No era obvio?, el aludido prefirió omitir alguna aclaración lógica.

"Hice una cita, ¿recuerdas?" No, se le había olvidado, Lumpy revisó unas notas de entre tanto garabato y vio el nombre de su amigo.

"Es cierto, es raro que alguien venga y me visite" La sonrisa no se fue de sus labios.

"Quizás porque estás a mitad del trabajo" A veces olvidaba como era su amigo, ni un minuto con él y lo recordó.

"Quizás sea eso" Le dio la razón como si también se tratara de una revelación "Siéntate" Le ofreció el lugar de un sillón largo donde podía recostarse y apoyar la cabeza, mientras él tomó una pluma y algo donde anotar y se sentó en una silla a un lado.

Un poco incómodo, Flippy se recostó, quitándose su boina y acomodando las manos sobre su estómago, su mirada cambiaba del techo hacia Lumpy luego de que pasaran unos minutos sin suceder nada, se recostó, ¿después qué?

"¿Lumpy?"

"Sí" Lo observó.

"¿No se supone que estés trabajando?" Se apenó "No sé, preguntándome algo"

"Eso estoy haciendo, háblame de lo que tú quieras"

"¿Cómo qué?" No se le ocurría nada.

"Lo que sea, cómo estuvo tu día, cómo te sientes, qué haces aquí"

"Bueno..." Pensó que estaba preparado, pero tal vez no era así, comenzó a sentirse nervioso "¿Sabes lo que me pasa?"

"Sí" Afirmó y garabateó algo en una hoja de papel.

"A eso vengo" Era muy vago en su descripción y el psicólogo lo notó al instante, pese a su poca capacidad de atención, sus malas decisiones, etc... Lumpy tenía una pequeña idea de que hacía.

"¿No crees que puedas seguir manejándolo?" Observó a Flippy y éste le regresó la mirada.

"No, bueno..., no creo..." Frunció el ceño "Lumpy, quítate ese bigotes" El aludido hizo un puchero y de mala gana se lo quitó, ¿cuál era el problema?, era divertido. Flippy pudo tomar aire y sentirse más relajado sin tener que ver la falta de ridículo de Lumpy "Gracias"

"Decías" Eso iba para su expediente.

"Últimamente Fliqpy sale más" No le gustaba hablar al respecto "Es más destructivo y no puedo controlarlo" En realidad ¿cuándo lo había hecho?

"Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no me dejas hablar con él?" Los ojos verdes lo miraron con incredulidad.

"¿Seguro?" Era suicidio.

Estaba seguro, Flippy sin estar convencido aceptó, pero no iba hacer su responsabilidad, cerró sus ojos y los abrió, en cuanto lo hizo miró que cosa había hecho, se detuvo con el puño en el aire, a punto de golpear una vez más a Lumpy quien se cubría el rostro con los brazos para protegerse.

"Lo siento" No se necesitaba tener una gran inteligencia para saber que había sucedido "Lumpy, lo siento" En cuanto escuchó la voz disculpándose, Lumpy miró entre la abertura que formaban sus brazos a Flippy y pudo relajarse al no ver toda la agresividad de antes en sus facciones, quizás no debió de haber dicho lo de antes, por algo Fliqpy se enojó más de la cuenta.

"Lo siento" Volvió a disculparse, poco le faltaba para soltar alguna lágrima, sinceramente avergonzado y culpable.

"Tranquilo" No pudo evitar imaginarse a Flippy como un niño asustado, eso le parecía, no se molestó ni enfadó, en su lugar sonrió afablemente y se enderezó correctamente quedando por varios centímetros sobre la cabeza del militar, para él todos eran pequeños, fue fácil alcanzar la cabeza de Flippy y acariciar ésta "Estoy vivo, ¿no?" Ni él mismo sabía cómo o por qué "Lo detuviste" Quiso verle el lado bueno.

"¿Lo detuve?" Preguntó el cándido y suave individuo con un hilo de voz frágil, mirando hacia arriba al más alto con unos ojos vidriosos.

Con razón había quedado tan traumado, nadie como Flippy debería haber sufrido tanto, sintiendo pena por su amigo, Lumpy estaba más determinado que nunca para ayudarlo.

"Lo hiciste" Se reservaba las ganas de abrazarlo, en ese momento se veía tan frágil "Ya ves cómo puedes hacerlo" Mintió y se conformó con seguir sonriendo.

Flippy regresó la vista al frente viendo el pecho de Lumpy, aunque no le gustara estaban muy cercanos, eso era un detalle importante, el otro...

"Lumpy, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Aparte de sentir pena ajena, el rubor subió a su rostro.

"¿Eh?" Lo dejó "Ah, disculpa, tienes el cabello muy lacio" Todavía pasó las puntas de los dedos por él "Se siente bien" Era como acariciar un gato persa "Huele bien" Se inclinó hacia adelante y en lugar de oler a sangre o algo por el estilo, olía a shampoo de miel.

Flippy enterró la cabeza entre los hombros y sintió como ese calor en sus mejillas incrementaba y se extendía hacia sus orejas, la cabeza le hirvió, obviamente Lumpy no conocía eso de espacio personal.

"Bien" Lumpy fue el que se alejó como si nada porque Flippy seguía en el mismo lugar con sus piernas temblando como gelatina, ¿qué había sido eso? "Voy a darte unos sedantes muy leves para que estés tranquilo y después vienes a verme dentro de una semana para ver si funciona" Flippy había olvidado que estaba en el psicólogo "¿Está bien?" No le respondió "Flippy"

"¿Ah?, ¡sí!" Exclamó sobresaltado, su mente estaba en otro lado.

Lumpy lo acompañó hasta la puerta, sin embargo antes de cerrar, Flippy se detuvo como si quisiera decirle algo, pero no fue nada, se despidió y una vez solo el más alto de los dos, se dejó caer en el sillón, había sido espantoso, Flippy daba mucho miedo, aunque también era muy bueno.

...

Una semana había pasado y esas pastillas que le dio, servían por lo menos para mantenerlo atontado y somnoliento, sin embargo, no evitaban que Fliqpy saliera.

Volvió a ir a visitar a Lumpy como se lo pidió y esperó en la sala de espera del consultorio, con la cara roja y la vista clavada en el suelo, había pensado en lo mismo toda la semana, entró y todo ese estrés se fue viendo los lentes que traía su amigo puesto, no se conformaba con el bigote.

Antes de saludar o de cualquier otra cosa, se los quitó y arrojó por una ventana como si eso fuera a evitar que lo hubiera visto.

"Hola Flippy" Recargó su barbilla en la palma de su mano, con el codo sobre el escritorio. El aludido no dejaba de reírse "¿Qué es eso?" Lo veía que cargaba algo con él.

"Es..." Regresó a estar un poco ruborizado cuando las risas cesaron, pero sonrió levantando, lo que llevaba era una envoltura transparente con un moño rojo "Hice unas galletas y te traje algunas" Tímidamente se acercó y se las dio, se sentía feliz dándoselas, por eso la sonrisa.

"Oh gracias" Las tomó con todo gusto, justo en el momento perfecto, un poco antes de ir a almorzar, lo meditó un segundo "Flippy, ¿no quieres ir a comer conmigo?" Le gustaba comer en compañía.

"Pero, ¿y la sesión?" La mirada de cachorro en esos ojos verdes no era algo que Lumpy esperaba ver, desvió la vista hacía otra dirección.

"Salir..." Carraspeó su garganta "...Es relajante, además si algo pasa yo sabré que hacer" Le aseguró.

"Está bien" Susurró y se sintió más tranquilo, eso antes de quitar la cara de atarantado que estaba poniendo, había sido una semana muy rara.

A Lumpy le gustaban los emparedados, así que no fue raro verlo comiéndose uno, Flippy se limitó a verlo, sin hambre aunque eso no convenciera a Lumpy, era lo mismo que comer solo, además Flippy no era muy conversador, se limitaba a ver la mesa en la que comían y de vez en cuando levantar la cabeza para verlo a él y regresar a lo mismo.

"Flippy" El aludido levantó la cabeza a la mención de su nombre y Lumpy ya tenía contra sus labios un pedazo de algo "Abre la boca" Lo hizo, era una de las galletas que preparó "Sabes cocinar muy bien" Lamía sus dedos del gusto, comiendo con un café esas galletas de mantequilla que preparó.

Flippy no podía estar más intranquilo, de ese lindo color que espolvoreaba sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz.

"¿Te gustan?" Se escondió bajo la boina. Parecía que Lumpy las disfrutaba.

"Son muy buenas"

"Qué bueno, porque Flippy se pasó toda la mañana cocinando para ver cuales le quedaban mejor" La voz era diferente "Todo para dárselas a un idiota que obviamente no sabe apreciar un esfuerzo" Lumpy se erizó y casi se atragantó escuchando la voz de Fliqpy, levantó la vista y lo observó, a esos ojos amarillos mirándolo y esa sonrisa retorcida de demonio sonriéndole, pero ¿por qué no lo atacaba?, aunque la última vez había sido igual, pudo hablar con él.

Cuando se encimó sobre la mesa, Lumpy se cubrió con los brazos, pero lo único que hizo Fliqpy, fue quitarle las galletas, sentarse de regreso en su lugar y comenzar a comérselas él.

"¡Oye!" Era sus galletas.

"Tienes razón, están muy buenas" Aunque no le gustaban los dulces debía admitirlo, sabían a la dedicación que tuvo al hacerlas, algo que le gustaba menos que los dulces "No entiendo cómo le gustaste" Murmuró para sí mismo.

"¿Gustarle a quién?" Le clavó un tenedor en la mano a Lumpy y siguió comiendo hasta acabar.

No había dolido tanto, pero Lumpy lo resintió, ¿qué había hecho esa vez para enojarlo?, se puso de pie encarando al malhechor.

"Deja en paz a Flippy" Había sido lo mismo que le dijo la vez anterior "Le estás arruinando la vida"

"No es cierto" Esa vez en lugar de golpearlo, habló razonablemente "Yo soy el único que evita que tontos como tú se metan con el otro tonto, Flippy es enamoradizo y siempre le rompen el corazón" Se encargaría de que Lumpy no se le volviera a acercar, ¿cómo?, con la única forma que sabía hacerlo.

Lumpy sólo necesitó descuidarse para apuñalarlo en el estómago, pero eso no era todo, aisladamente, aunque todos lo sabían, Mole estaba siendo terco con querer aprender a conducir y el lugar donde estaban comiendo estaba justo en una mesa a un lado de la calle, escucharon el auto, pero el único en reaccionar fue Lumpy, empujando lejos a Fliqpy.

En el hospital, Flippy estaba disculpándose con Lumpy y como el primero no recordaba nada, el segundo decidió omitir la parte en donde le clavaba un cuchillo en sus viseras, suficiente tenía Flippy pensando que lo del accidente tenía que tener cierta relación con su culpa.

"No llores" Enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de su dedo índice, ¿llorar?, ¿tan preocupado estaba?, observó ese rostro enrojecido y los ojos inundados de lágrimas y él mismo no pudo evitar pensar en algo como que era lindo, ocultó ese pensamiento y el rubor propio antes de que Flippy se diera cuenta, tuvo una idea para evitar el silencio entre ambos "Flippy, ¿no te molestaría cocinarme otras galletas?, las que me distes creo que están aplastadas" Quería levantarle el ánimo y comer unas también, Fliqpy se las había quitado.

Asintió sorbiendo de su nariz, tanto llorar lo había puesto mocoso, pero ya estaba mucho mejor, ahora que su amigo estaba en el hospital le cocinaría algunos pastelillos y lo cuidaría y...

"¡Ashu!" Bañó por completo a Lumpy "¡Lo siento!" Volvió a deprimirse, esa vez Lumpy no pudo hacer más que pasarle un pañuelo de papel de los que había en la habitación y aun siendo asqueroso, Flippy tenía una personalidad singular que lo hacía torpemente encantador, al igual que la pelirroja de su amiga, quizás más, más tierno y dulce.

"Flippy" Se recostó en su cama "No es tu culpa, no te culpo, son cosas que pasan" Le dijo lo que más quería escuchar... si le estornudaba encima pues era normal, aunque para Flippy que tenía un aura de florecitas a su alrededor, esas palabras lo eran todo, Lumpy no se fijaba en detalles ni en el efecto de lo que dijo.

Muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, Flippy se presentó en el cuarto de Lumpy con una cesta repleta de cosas como si fuera a ir a un día de campo y nadie le dijo nada por lo de la comida, pues porque era Flippy, todos en el hospital lo conocían.

Todo lo hizo él, desde la mermelada para la tostada del desayuno hasta el pan y el jugo y muchos, muchos dulces, personalmente le encantaban los dulces.

"¿Te... Te gusta?" Lo vio comer.

"Es delicioso" Gimió del gusto deleitándose con los dulces de Flippy, nunca había probado nada mejor, se preguntó si no había la posibilidad de que hiciera algo así todos los días "¿Flippy?" Iba a preguntárselo, pero alguien más le leyó la mente, alguien grosero y poco educado.

"Claro que no voy a hacer nada para ti, no soy tu sirvienta" Iba sacando su cuchillo del bolsillo.

"Fliqpy" Le escupió lo que tenía en la boca por el susto y eso no puso más feliz al asesino, se limpió el rostro, cruel ironía.

Lumpy estaba muerto, pero antes de que terminara, éste ya corría como gallina asustada, nada fue peor que después de perderle la pista, perseguirlo y buscarlo un cuarto de hora por los pasillos y cuartos, encontrarlo súbitamente de la forma más inesperada e indeseable, no sólo chocó, tropezó hasta el suelo contra Lumpy cuando corría por un corredor, se dio cuenta que la bata blanca del hospital se había quedado en la habitación desde un principio, no supo si sentir pena ajena o más pena propia por estar encima de Lumpy.

Lo mató, definitivamente lo mató, pero no sin antes ruborizarse como lo haría Flippy y tomar un poco de esa sensibilidad contagiosa del bueno.

Se cubrió lo ojos como el diría en sus propias palabras, un idiota, para no ver mientras se sentaba en el suelo de espaldas al cadáver, su rostro estaba muy caliente y se sintió extraño, igual que en el momento que Lumpy lo salvó, nadie nunca se le hubiera ocurrido hacerlo, prueba irrefutable de que Lumpy era un retrasado mental, ¿salvarlo?, su estómago se agitó, no lo sabía, pero Flippy no era el único enamoradizo.

...

Había seguido yendo a esas sesiones, platicas, consultas, lo que fuera con el psicólogo Lumpy y no estaba seguro de si realmente o no fuera eso lo que lo estuviera ayudando, pero parecía como si su interior por fin se hubiera puesto de acuerdo en una cosa, lo que fuera, pero estaba más relajado, sincronizado por así decirlo.

"Hola Lumpy" Entró tocando primero, esa vez el aludido estaba aburrido tirando bolitas de papel a un bote de basura, ver al militar entrar le alegró el día.

"Pasa" Le pidió y Flippy se sentó donde mismo, ese día tenía pensado tocar el tema que más evitaba Flippy, su pasado desconocido para el resto.

"¿Tengo qué?" Preguntó mirándolo con unos ojos suplicantes, no quería hablar de eso con nadie.

"Sí, por favor, necesitas sacar eso" Era puro dolor y hasta algo de odio, no era algo que quisiera compartir.

Empezó suave, hablando de que había sido y los lugares a los que había ido, después el aire se hizo tenso cuando llegó a la parte de su última misión y antes de hablar sobre sus amigos se soltó llorando a mares sin poder decir otra palabra, su rostro enrojeció y las lágrimas corrieron fluidas por sus mejillas, hasta tal grado que pensó en sí mismo como algo patético y se cubrió el rostro para que Lumpy no lo fuera a ver.

"Fue mi culpa" Repitió una y otra vez con una voz distorsionada cuando los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes y constantes.

Lumpy tenía que admitirlo, jamás había visto a Flippy así, ni cuando lloraba por otras cosas, ese era dolor autentico que le producía una infinita lastima por su amigo, no pudo evitar querer terminar con ese sufrimiento y lanzarse a abrazarlo con fuerza.

A decirle cosas positivas y a confortarlo de cualquier forma posible.

"Lumpy" Dijo su nombre y regresó ese abrazo.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?" Le preguntó cuándo se calmó, indudablemente se sentía mejor y sólo quedaban los estremecimientos de su respiración que se interrumpía.

"Sí" Pero también empezó a sentir otra cosa.

En lugar de alejarse permaneció igual, aprovechando el momento para disfrutar de la posición en que se encontraba, del delgado pero grande cuerpo de su amigo, de su calor, de la forma acogedora en que se sentía envuelto, cerró sus ojos, casi quería quedarse dormido entre sus brazos, se sentía muy bien.

Los abrió, los ojos amarillos pensaban igual, el afecto era una cosa que sabía extraña, pero no dejaba de gustarle, sintió lo que era un abrazo y pensó que no podía dejar a Flippy quedarse con todo, pero a diferencia del primero, no era tan reservado con eso otro relacionado al cariño, eso que también sentía por Lumpy.

El sentimiento cuando pronunció el nombre de su amigo cerca de su oído, suave y en voz baja, sedoso y similar a un suspiro, antes de que sus labios tocaran el cuello del más alto, apenas rozándolo con cuidado, seguido de una pequeña mordida indolora que le produjo, sosteniendo suavemente un poco de la piel, ese sentimiento, el que iba a la mano del cariño.

Lumpy casi de un color azul al sentir la lujuria cosquillando en la piel de su cuello, casi literalmente, sujetó y retiró jalándolo de los hombros a Flippy.

Unos ojos verdes lo miraron confundidos, con una expresión inocente con la que Lumpy no supo qué hacer, quizás fue su imaginación. Tan lindo, limpió esos ojos llorosos y se detuvo observando el rostro, no sería menor que él por un año y lucía más joven que eso, tocó su mejilla, Flippy lo necesitaba y ¿qué hacía él?, aprovecharse y darle un beso.

Se acercó sin soltar el rostro, inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha para pegar sus labios contra los otros que se abrieron debido al escepticismo, para acariciarlos lentamente, saboreando los pocos segundos que estuvieron juntos, fugaz y superficial, sólo la caricia de un toque. Lumpy se apartó sin saber cómo reaccionaría, que Fliqpy lo haría pedacitos, pero no, pareció como si Flippy fuera un termómetro a punto de reventar, con el calor subiendo y subiendo, se cubrió el rostro con una mano avergonzado, mientras Lumpy miró en otra dirección antes de ponerse igual.

¿Qué había sido eso?, ambos miraban en otra dirección mientras de soslayo intentaban posar la vista en el semblante del otro buscando responder esa respuesta, eran amigos, no podían ser más que eso, ¿por qué tan de repente?, el universo confabulaba de alguna forma y quien menos podía creerlo, era el psicólogo que no paraba de sentirse nervioso pensando en que acababa de hacer y ¿ahora qué?, ¿también le gustaba Flippy?

...

Prefirieron mantenerlo en secreto, no les importaba que supieran, pero les daba más privacidad y la mejor forma para verse en secreto era durante esas horas que pasaban en el psicólogo.

Flippy cerró la puerta una vez que entró, seguía sintiendo tímido y eso sólo hacía que Lumpy se riera.

"Siéntate" Le pidió mientras se levantaba de su silla, era más formalidad que otra cosa.

"No..." Susurró recargándose contra la puerta "...quisiera sentarme" Cruzó el brazo sobre su estómago para sostener el otro, viéndose más tímido y mucho más encantador, le salía natural, aunque el más alto que lo observaba pensó que debía ensayarlo para que le quedara tan bien, agachaba la mirada de vez en cuando dando vistazos para saber qué hacía Lumpy quien se había recargado contra su escritorio que le llegaba más abajo de la cintura.

"¿Qué quieres entonces?" Lo esperaba "Podemos hablar o podemos..." No se le ocurría nada "Podemos... Mmm..."

Flippy caminó lentamente y con paso dudoso, con las piernas temblándole hasta llegar a donde estaba Lumpy deteniéndose a una distancia menor de un paso, levantó su boina y Lumpy se ruborizó viendo esos ojos verdes ser directos, era condenadamente lindo.

"¿Puedo darte un beso?" Así comenzaba "Yo y... ya sabes..." Desvió la vista un momento cambiando de personalidad a una más grosera, Fliqpy "Lo dices como si yo quisiera esto" Torcía la boca e intentaba no mirar a Lumpy aunque de soslayo pensó que no notaría como le ponía atención.

Fliqpy seguía siendo el mismo, aunque una cosa si había cambiado. Lumpy le sonrió coquetamente, en verdad no le importaba, seguía siendo a Flippy y se lo dijo, que tenía que quererlo igual que el bueno, cuando empezaron a salir.

"A mí me parece que sí" Tocó la mejilla sonrojada.

"No me toques" Apartó la mano, ¿por qué se negaba?, cuando después era el primero en hacer cosas 'malas'.

"Quizás Flippy si quiera un beso" Sonrió con malicia.

"Todo tuyo" Se fue, pero no por poco.

Insistió en tocar su rostro y acarició las rechonchas mejillas que también apretó hasta que Flippy le pidió que se detuviera y tuvo que disculparse, regalándole primero un beso en la mejilla y luego otro casto en los labios.

Se besaron mientras Flippy rodeó el cuello de Lumpy intentando no ponerse de puntillas, acariciaron sus labios con suavidad, sin prisa, no había nadie que fuera a molestarlos y después de un rato cuando se detuvieron para respirar, Lumpy lo notó, más bien lo sintió, como los labios indecisos se hicieron más pasionales y como los movimiento de antes eran diferente.

"Abre tu boca Flippy" Eso lo confirmaba, el verdadero Flippy hubiera dicho algo inocente, no hubiera separado su boca sin meditarlo cuando sintió la lengua lamiendo su labio inferior, sonrió, ¿Fliqpy queriendo besarlo?, tenía que mentir primero, metió su lengua abrazando las dos y haciéndolo maullar un poco, pensaba que fingiendo ser Flippy no necesitaba esconderlo.

Y Lumpy puso una mano en su cadera, para que se le quitaran las ganas de andar suplantándose a sí a mismo, la mano acarició la curva de su cuerpo y lo hizo estremecerse, ese día iba por todo, por eso la mano siguió buscando un trozo de carne que agarrar y lo encontró al deslizar la mano más abajo, apretando el glúteo.

"¡Lumpy!" Lo empujó, un hilo de saliva se vio conectando sus bocas antes de desaparecer, él y el recuerdo solamente suyo del beso "¿Lumpy?" Flippy puso sus manos en el pecho del psicólogo, acercándose más para recargarse contra el cuerpo, sin ninguna doble intención nada más que sentir el reconfortante tamaño del mayor "¿Quieres venir hoy a mi casa?" Había ido a invitarlo.

"Claro" Le gustaba pasar tiempo con Flippy, con delicadeza acarició la cabeza de éste y luego levantó una vez más su rostro para que lo mirara y darle un suave beso de los que le gustaban.

Hablaron por un rato, Flippy tenía muchas cosas que contarle, a decir verdad pasaban muchas cosas medianamente interesantes aunque rutinarias en la ciudad, por ejemplo, antes de llegar se había topado con los gemelos truhanes y casi le quitaban sus cuchillos con esas manos escurridizas que tenían, de no ser que pisaron un cable eléctrico que colgaba de un poste y se electrocutaron.

"Pensé que lo ayudarías en ese momento Fliqpy" La conversación cambió hacia otra rumbo, con el aludido evitando mirarlo.

"Como si Flippy quisiera mi ayuda" Lumpy seguía siendo el psicólogo del militar.

"Eso es porque tu forma de hacer las cosas es..." Buscó una palabra adecuada "Violenta"

"Eso ya lo sé" No era ningún ignorante.

"No has pensado en hacerlo más sutil, podrías tomar un baño antes de dejar a Flippy todo empapado de sangre" Sentado a su lada quiso tocarlo y Fliqpy huyó una vez más de sus dedos.

"¿No es algo que pueda controlar, ¿sabes?" Gruñó, no le gustaba hablar y menos con Lumpy, el único que lo trataba como persona.

"Tú quieres lo mejor para Flippy, ¿no?" ¿Cómo un idiota como Lumpy se había percatado de sus intenciones?, no le contestó "Piénsalo" Esa vez no pudo escapar, por detrás rodeo sus hombros con su brazo y tiró de él para acercarlo y tomarlo con la guardia baja, Fliqpy era lindo, con un beso en la mejilla y se había sonrojado "¿A qué horas quieres que te veo esta noche?" Le preguntaba a Flippy porque normalmente cuando hacía cosas así con su homólogo asesino, éste desaparecía, unos ojos de un color oro suave lo observaron de reojo, agachando la cabeza "Flippy quiere que no sea muy tarde, el mojigato siempre se va a dormir temprano" Se le ocurrió algo y la sonrisa de malicia en Lumpy no podía ser buena.

"¿Y tú?"

"Yo no quiero que vayas" Lo seguía negando.

"¿Ni que me quedé en la noche?" Acercó su boca al oído "Y dejar a Flippy dormido mientras nosotros pasamos un rato juntos" Eso que insinuaba y la mano en su hombro que cambió a acariciar su cuello lo erizaron, buscó en su bolsillo una navaja.

"¡No me toques!" Se la clavó a Lumpy "Tampoco toques a Flippy" Se puso de pie, su cuerpo era algo muy personal y ocultó debajo de la irritación, había unos ojos temerosos.

No se inmutó por el pequeño corte, miró al soldado de irises amarillos con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué me dices del beso de antes?" Sí, se dio cuenta.

...

"Lo siento" Se disculpó Flippy, 'otra vez', cuidando de Lumpy en la cama del hospital.

"No fue tu culpa" Lo tranquilizó.

"Sí lo fue, Fliqpy te hizo esto" Estaba enojado con su personalidad.

"No" Sí "Fue un accidente" Lo que menos quería era preocuparlo más y hacerlo sentir más culpable, la culpa fue suya y lo que dijo.

Flippy se quedó la tarde en el cuarto de Lumpy y cuando este se quedó dormido, todavía siguió ahí, mirándolo descansar, tan tranquilo, pacífico y escuchando cosas en su cabeza, siempre molestando.

'¿Quieres darle un beso?" Se burló la voz.

"Cállate" Susurró para no despertar al otro.

'Cállame si puedes' No podía, a menos que se diera con un martillo en la cabeza.

"Por favor" Se lo suplicó "Déjalo dormir" Escuchó algo parecido a un gruñido "Yo sé que no lo entiendes" Por eso le tenía lastima a Fliqpy, que nunca se había enamorado alguna vez, eso pensaba "Pero podrías, dejarnos ser felices" No él, ellos, eso fue lo que más le desagradó, nunca se había lastimado a sí mismo, no hasta el momento.

Se puso de pie, con Flippy llorando, tomó una de las agujas que abundaban por ahí y se la clavó en el antebrazo repetidas ocasiones, le dolía, claro que sí, pero no tanto como sus crueles palabras.

"¡Ya basta!" No podía detenerse, no hasta que una mano lo sujetó de la muñeca eh hizo que la soltara, ahí estaba Lumpy despierto, viendo cómo se hería, como Flippy lloraba y como Fliqpy le gritaba, pero en fin de cuentas ambos eran Flippy, no podía ver como se lastimaba y permitirlo.

Lo abrazó.

"Todo está bien" Se los dijo a los dos, no quería verlos peleando.

Por un lado una mano abrazó su espalda, por el otro, la mano restante hizo bola la ropa dentro de un puño y era la que más temblaba, no quiso lastimar a Flippy, nunca lo haría sin una buena razón, pero odiaba sentirse apartado de todo, como si realmente no debiera de estar ahí, él también podía tener el privilegio de existir e incluso más.

En cuanto salieron llevó a Lumpy a su casa, lo invitó a quedarse durante la noche y como tenía pensado, darle algo muy especial de su parte, algo que Lumpy no imaginó ni aun cuando se sentó en la cama blanda, ni aun después de todo ese comportamiento sospechoso, la verdad Lumpy sí era despistado, cómo no notar lo muy nervioso que estaba Flippy, bueno, no imaginar por qué, si era la cosa más obvia del mundo, quizás por lo lógico y lo obvio era que no lo veía.

"Flippy, ¿ocurre algo?" Ciertamente lo miraba con una inocencia ignorante, escucharlo no lo hizo sentir mejor.

"Lumpy, yo quería..." Llevar su relación un poco más allá, a otro nivel, estaba más que enamorado, quería probarle como había influido lo suficiente en él, en Fliqpy, pero no sólo eso, como lo había hecho desear más, ser más importante para Lumpy, recibir más de éste, darle más, tener más, etc...

En lugar de usar las inútiles palabras para expresarse, empujó suavemente el hombro de Lumpy hasta quedar recostado de espaldas en la cama y asustado, temblando intranquilo, puso una rodilla a un lado del cuerpo de su amigo, subiéndose así a la cama, encimado en Lumpy.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó con una sonrisa forzada mientras tiraba del cuello de su uniforme para aflojarlo "No soy bueno en esto" Tenía mucha vergüenza "Voy a intentar hacerlo lo mejor que pueda" Iba a esforzarse por reducir sus miedos y la pena al mínimo, avergonzado no conseguía nada.

Incluso con todo eso, Lumpy no lo entendía, ni mirando el rostro de Flippy, quien quería que la tierra se lo tragara mientras desabrochaba los botones de su uniforme y la camisa, no hasta que se quitó los empalmes de ropa y quiso ayudarle a Lumpy con lo suyo.

"¿Flippy?" Se veía como sus manos temblaban y como su rostro había sucumbido al rubor.

"Lo siento" Se le resbalaban los botones de entre los dedos "Yo..." Al final no podía hacerlo "Lo siento" Talló con la parte anterior de su muñeca sus ojos, los que sintió que se llenaron de frustración, quería hacerlo, pero no tenía las agallas para hacerlo por su cuenta, lo arruinó.

"¡Hey!" No quería verlo llorando, se sentó de la mejor forma posible, llegando a sostener ese rostro lloroso para verlo y obligarlo a que lo mirara "Si quieres eso sólo tienes que pedírmelo, no me des esos sustos" Sonrió acariciando las mejillas. No lo entendía, sin embargo…

"Lumpy..." Se acercó a los labios susurrando ese nombre "¿Tú quieres estar conmigo?" Con alguien como él, un monstruo, la bestia lo deseaba, quedaba obvio, su soledad, su tristeza, deseaba parchar todo eso lo más rápido posible, pero ¿y el otro?

"Claro que sí Flippy" Como negarse a ese rostro angelical, inocente y... miró hacia abajo, ese cuerpo tan sexy, sus ojos tenían privilegio de ver ese estomago cincelado y ejercitado, no resistió poner sus manos sobre tal obra de arte y tocar los labios que no tenían el valor para besarlo, no eran de los que pensaban mucho, eso hacía las cosas más fáciles.

Se besaron, Lumpy siguió acariciando su cuerpo y una vez más regresaron a estar recostados, no había nada de malo con entretenerse previo al postre, donde besaba y abrazaba a Flippy haciéndolo sentir bien y a Fliqpy ocasionalmente, era quien más se derretía con las caricias, fingiendo ser el otro, sin embargo estaba la diferencia en todo, en el sonido de su voz, en los movimientos de sus labios, en lo descarado de sus manos y la forma como no tenía problema alguno en estar meneando su cadera junto a la de Lumpy, con más deseo y apetito del que sería capaz Flippy, tocó su trasero, el pantalón seguía estando entre sus piernas, así que metió las manos por debajo, amasando y apretando ese redondo trasero de Fliqpy, lo disfrutaba, todo el tiempo hasta que los dedos del más alto se metieron con lo que no debían.

"Espera..." Dejó de besarlo para mirar por sobre su hombro lo que hacían sus manos, no podía verlo, pero sentía a la punta de los dedos presionar y tocar su parte más íntima, era mejor que Flippy se encargara de eso, no era su campo, pero antes de desaparecer, porque Flippy se estaba quejando, los labios de Lumpy lo llamaron para continuar con un beso que no podía negar. Gimió, uno de esos dedos se estaba adentrando, dolió, pero también se sintió emocionante y excitante.

"No te vayas" Quería mostrarle lo que era bueno y antes de que Fliqpy dijera algo al respecto, al ser descubierto aunque lo hubiera sabido desde un principio, la húmeda lengua de Lumpy se abrazó a la suya y ese dedo escurridizo que lo lastimaba y estimulaba, se movió más, quien siempre había vivido en el dolor, no supo qué hacer con eso que se sintió tan bueno, tanto que cuando Lumpy insistió en sacarlos y meterlos cada vez más profundo, gimió, se estremeció y ocurrió algo que no esperaba, Lumpy lo supo porque sus dedos se habían quedado atrapados y el cuerpo sobre el suyo, se retorció y tembló incluso más, halando de su ropa y aferrándose de su cuerpo, Fliqpy no tuvo reparo en terminar su beso y expedir los sonidos más dulces que había escuchado del malo, tocó su rostro bañado en sudor, los ojos continuaban un poco perdidos en la sensación, entre jadeos y placer.

"¿Qué...?" Su pantalón estaba húmedo, miró más detenidamente los ojos negros de su amigo, el sonrojo no tardó en alcanzarlo con la verdad, él... "Idiota..." Masculló, quería golpearlo, era la primera vez que se sentía tan humillado, pero no pudo hacerlo, aunque la mirada de Lumpy lo provocaba, algo le decía que no debía hacerlo y ese mismo algo, lo convenció de inclinarse sobre el rostro y alcanzar a tocar los labios ajenos con los suyos, se dejó llevar, porque muy en el fondo, le había gustado, aparte del placer, había sentido una satisfacción distinta.

No sólo lo besó por propia voluntad, se apegó a su cuerpo y con sus propias manos sin miedo acarició el cuerpo de su amante. Lumpy se rió a lo bajo interrumpiendo los besos de Fliqpy.

"Déjale un poco a Flippy" Lo estaba acaparando por así decirlo, que remedio, tenía razón, pero...

"Olvídalo" El cuerpo era suyo "No creo que le importe, él no podría con una situación así" Aparte que estaba siendo simplemente egoísta, Lumpy lo detuvo y extrañado, Fliqpy lo observó poner una distancia entre ambos sólo para ver como Lumpy estiraba un brazo y tiraba la lámpara haciendo mucho ruido, no lo contralaba, fue lo que dijo y Flippy se dejó ver mientras sus facciones se relajaban y se veía muy confundido, su cuerpo estaba más acalorada que antes y no sabía que era eso en su entrepierna.

Sin palabras Lumpy sostuvo entre sus manos el rostro con expresión dispersa y lo hizo regresar con un beso atrevido y pasional, inevitablemente el más pequeño gimió, la lengua del más alto lo estaba haciendo sentir bien, apretó sus ojos y sus puños, conteniendo la respiración lo mejor posible, se estaba derritiendo, no había sensación que se le comparara, o eso creía, hasta que las manos de Lumpy se metieron bajo su ropa, estaba todo húmedo, los dedos de Lumpy se embarraron de aquello blanco pegajoso y se resbalaban mientras movía lentamente su mano y la cadera de Flippy le siguió el ritmo poco después.

Era tan vergonzoso, pero se sentía tan bien, no quería que lo tocara debido a la pena, pero su cuerpo no respondió, su anatomía pedía más y había algo especial que hacía que lo segundo tuviera más peso, era Lumpy, su cuerpo respondía mejor a las caricias de su amado, sin embargo éste no lo dejó divertirse por su cuenta.

"Flippy" Le susurró en el oído dándose un momento para tomar aire, si seguía así, pronto sus labios le dolerían "Quiero..." También se complicaba las cosas "Quiero quitarte la ropa" Lo que restaba. Podía tratar de enfrentarlo con más madures, pero en el fondo seguía siendo una situación un poco embarazosa y aunque le gustaba molestar a Fliqpy, Flippy no estaba hecho para las bromas y lo trataba con una mayor delicadeza.

Se recargó contra el hombro de Lumpy, dejando sus temblores, había sido quien comenzó, quien lo persuado, pero Lumpy había sido el que llevaba la iniciativa, no era justo, fue su idea, idea de los dos, no podía dejarse humillar así, no podía parecer tan débil.

"D-Deja te ayudo" El temblor regresó, pero a su voz, sus manos fueron por el pantalón negro de Lumpy y una vez lo desabrochó tuvo una pequeña crisis sobre qué hacer viendo la ropa interior azul de su amigo "Este... Este..." Explotó como una hoya a presión.

"Flippy" No podía desvanecerse en un momento así "¡Flippy!"

...

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, con la cabeza sobre una suave almohada, mirando hacia la ventana de su habitación y con una mano acariciando su frente, también retirando mechones de cabello verde con la intención de tocar su piel y despertarlo, giró su cabeza y fue cautivado por la sonrisa de su amante.

"Buenos días" Le dio un beso en la frente y Flippy hundió sin querer la cabeza entre los hombros, ruborizándose casi al instante, fue tomado entre los brazos del más grande y eso no lo ayudó, sumado a que ambos estaban desnudos... casi, Lumpy llevaba su corbata puesta todavía, podía recordar la mitad de lo sucedido durante la noche, con su cabeza hecha un puzle, los huecos podían ser llenados con el nombre de su otra personalidad, no fue nada agradable despertar a mitad de algo tan penoso como estar sobre la cintura de su novio, con el trasero embarrado de algo en lo que no quería pensar, como tampoco quería admitir que ahí había terminado la castidad de su retaguardia, estaba celoso, y para colmo de sí mismo, una vez más, por lo menos una.

"Hola" Lo saludó con una suave sonrisa, girando sobre su otro costado para quedar de frente al psicólogo, lo capturó entre sus brazos y pronto lo derribó recostándose sobre su pecho, no sabía de qué forma pedírselo, pero estaba seguro de lo que hacía, Fliqpy no le ganaría, la peor parte había pasado, no era para que le quedara algo de vergüenza, pero sí.

Cerró sus ojos mientras sus manos intentaron seducir a Lumpy y éste se preguntó qué cosa hacía.

"¿Flippy?" El aludido estaba rojo como tomate y no se dio cuenta de que hacía con sus manos "¡Hey!, Flippy" Detuvo su acciones sujetándolo para detenerlas "¿Qué haces?" No acaba de entenderlo.

"Fliqpy..." Terminó deprimiéndose y lagrimeando un poco "Él... ¡No es justo!" También estaba enojado.

"Flippy" Quiso calmarlo "Eres tú" Sostuvo su rostro "Está bien porque eres tú" Lo consoló por un rato "...Eres tú" Sabía que lo está escuchando, era su psicólogo después de todo, su trabajo era ayudarlo con su problema.

"Pero..." Seguía sin ser justo, aun con todo lo que dijo acerca de él.

Lo entendió, ¿eso quería?, eso le daría, lo recostó sobre su cama sin apartar sus ojos de los verdes y abrió sus piernas de cada lado, silencioso, sin palabras, Flippy enrojeció más de la cuenta, pero no cerró sus ojos en ningún momento, lo vio todo y en el fondo se sintió contento sonriendo para sus adentros, quería a su amante sólo para él, un compañero que fue delicado con su cuerpo, lento y calmado, sumergiéndose una vez más en su espirito, empapándolo de más pegajosos motivos para amarlo tal como lo hacía.

No podía decir que dolía, pero tampoco que fuera perfecto, se sentía incómodo y un poco molesto, sin embargo, era suficiente con eso, Lumpy le pidió que se relajara, no podía moverse si no lo dejaba, fue muy rápido más de lo que imaginó, pero ese dolor solamente era el primero de muchos.

...

"¡Ya basta!" Estaba dormido, pero la realidad era tan delgada como lo eran sus sueños.

"Olvídalo inútil" ¿Por qué tenían que pelear todas las noches?

"¡Fliqpy!" Se quejó como niño pequeño perdiendo contra su brabucón.

Se peleaban, golpeaban, discutían, todo dado en ese pequeño espacio color rosa donde podían encontrarse tranquilamente.

"Lumpy y yo queremos ir a ver una película juntos, no vayas a ir a interrumpir" Como ya lo había hecho antes.

"Yo hago lo que quiera" Se notaba "Lumpy..." Se interrumpió a sí mismo agachando la mirada sin poder admitir abiertamente que también era suyo, en su lugar sonó creído "Crees que te dejaría divertirte" Le sonrió arrogantemente con sus dientes puntiagudos "¿Y yo aquí?, que aburrido, hay mejores cosas que hacer que tomar té con estúpidos animales" Los odiaba.

"¿Fliqpy?" Había querido preguntárselo, ¿era acaso que quería tanto a Lumpy como él? "..."

"¿Flippy?" Se había quedado dormido con la cabeza sobre las piernas de alguien, que en cuanto posó su mirada en su rostro un latido se escuchó en sus oídos y su estómago se retorció por dentro, sonrió.

"Te equivocas" Su sonrisa maliciosa brillaba en la miel de sus ojos.

"¿Me equivoque?, podía apostar a que Flippy iba a ser el que despertaría"

"Pero te equivocaste" Se levantó sentándose en el sillón con la única intención de alcanzar una altura donde su boca estuviera cerca de los labios de aquel tonto que confiaba en que estaba a salvo de sus garras, iba a besarlo, no, iba a hacer cosas sucias con su lengua y la de Lumpy, antes de que el mojigato de Flippy apareciera, pero se detuvo.

"¿Quieres ir al cine esta tarde?" Permaneció inmóvil mientras pensaba en la pregunta, lo estaba invitando personalmente, casi incrédulo no pudo responder a eso, abrió su boca, pero nada salió de ella "Yo invito" Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios tomándolo desprevenido.

"En verdad que eres un idiota" Susurró enterrando la cabeza entre sus hombros, siempre igual, no sabía reconocer lo que era el peligro.

"No sé si lo soy, pero..." Alzó su mano alcanzando a rozar su mejilla "Estoy seguro de que te veías muy lindo mientras dormías" Se ruborizó y maldijo internamente, ¿qué sería de él si alguien lo viera?

"Creo que... no tengo nada mejor que hacer, podría salir de este maldito lugar de vez en cuando" Lumpy sabía que deseaba ir y estaba un poco emocionado, quizás iba a ser su primera película, bueno, la primera que presenciara tranquilamente sin matar a nadie durante la función.

"Y después podemos ir a cenar algo" Se le antojaba un sándwich. Se inclinó y besó la frente del militar, haciendo el cabello que la cubría hacia un lado "¿Qué te parece Flippy?" Sonrió dulcemente, no había otra cosa que disfrutara más que pasando su tiempo con ese loco y disparatado individuo, que a cada rato se le ocurrían cosas raras, lo más probable era que lo llevara a un lugar extraño terminando la película.

"¿Cómo una cena romántica?" Preguntó ilusionado.

"Ehh..." No se le ocurrió "Sí, una cena romántica"

Levantó ese rostro de facciones tiernas y no pudo evitar a acariciar los pómulos con el pulgar de ambas manos, admirando la colección de color, le encantaba ese ojo derecho reluciente y brillante de color verde olivo, como mirar un fresco bosque naciendo y el izquierdo amarillo, suave y liquido como el oro fundido, cada uno mirando lo mismo, pensando lo mismo, compartiendo lo mismo.

"Lumpy" Flippy se apenó, quería darle un beso, ese rostro era adorable, la expresión de ambos era una completa ternura, ¿cómo alguien tan grande podía hacer esas expresiones?

"¿Sí?" Se le adelantó buscando esos labios.

Ya no sabía si era quien movía sus propios labios, ¿o qué?, sus manos se movieron por su cuenta acariciando y rodeando el cuello del más alto al mismo tiempo que el resto de su cuerpo también, para sentarse en su regazo, sin embargo no estaba tan mal, se sentía más atrevido que de costumbre, tanto como para comprimir pecho contra pecho y volver su beso más hambriento, quería más acción, más estimulo, lo habían hecho esa mañana cuando lo visitó en su oficina, pero no era suficiente, su amante hacía lo mejor que podía, pero era querer consentir a dos, mucho trabajo. Cuando más caliente estaba el militar de cabello verde y de cerca lo seguía el adulto de cabello azul, tenía que pasar, esa sal que espolvoreaba a todo los que vivían en la ciudad, de tanto empujar el sillón las patas de éste se quebraron, cayendo hacia atrás ambos, dolió.

"¿Estás bien?" Lumpy lo estaba, quien le preocupaba era el más pequeño recargado en su pecho sin moverse.

No le respondió, empezó a reírse a carcajadas y levantó la mirada para verlo, parecía que se divertía, estaba bien, que hilarante juego, justo en el peor momento tenía que pasarles, volvió a recargarse en el pecho sin intención de levantarse.

"Estoy bien" Susurró para sí mismo, nunca había estado mejor, se sentía como si todo estuviera bien y como si todo fuera a seguir estando bien, todo por Lumpy, su loco psiquiatra que encontró la mejor cura de los males.

FIN

...

...

...

"Mi espalda..." Se quejó, estaba sobre una astilla y Flippy estaba encima haciendo más peso.

"¡Lo siento!" Se quitó lo más rápido posible, debería habérselo dicho desde un principio "Perdón Lumpy" Seguramente volvería a decir que fue su culpa, el mal herido suspiró, ¿qué podía hacerle?, una cura, pero que no arreglaba todo.

Ahora sí... FIN

* * *

Jaja quise bromear con lo último


End file.
